Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -1$ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -1 \times -1 = {?} $ $ -1 \times -1 = 1 $